Blown Away
by fuwacchi
Summary: Kagami and Aomine are finally in a relationship. However, the red head feels insecure about the other's feelings for him. Did Aomine only want him for the sex? At this time, Aomine chooses the wrong moment to give him a visit. Awkward!AoKaga.


**Title:** Blown Away  
**Words:** 2,113  
**Notes:** Written for Week 2 of the _Kuroko no Basuke Secret Santa_ on Tumblr. My partner was lost-silent-stars.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Kuroko no Basuke_.

-x-

It was awkward to say the least.

They started off as rivals. One the past light to Kuroko Tetsuya. The other, the current light. Somewhere along the way, between all the one-on-ones they had with each other on the weekends and the unplanned meetings after school, they had developed feelings for the other.

That was the problem, Kagami supposed. He had saw Aomine as nothing but a rival, one he couldn't beat but that only urged him to practice harder. The thrill of the challenge always had his blood pumping. Despite what many people thought of him as he may have appeared arrogant and cocky at times, he was not ignorant of the fact his victory against Touou (against Aomine) in the Winter Cup was only because he had his teammates with him. After the Winter Cup ended, he was soon attacked by exams and then winter break approached. Kagami had spent the better half of it merely playing ball at the courts.

He just hadn't expected to have encountered Aomine there too.

Through those coincidences, his bond with Aomine strengthened. He found they had quite a lot in common, much to Kagami's disgust at first (because he didn't want to be similar to that jerk). However, with each meeting, he discovered new things about Aomine he didn't know previously. Like how they both frequented Maji Burger often. Like how Aomine liked teriyaki burgers. Like how Aomine enjoyed crayfish and cicada catching during the summer, and was apparently even a professional at it. (How that topic came up, he didn't even want to remember... It still brought forth terrifying memories. Just recalling it made Kagami shiver, goose bumps springing to life on the surface of his skin.) Like how Aomine was a pervert at heart. Like how Aomine liked girls with big busty boobs.

He frowned at the last one. Okay, maybe not so similar after all. (And if he felt the slight clenching in his chest, he ignored it.)

True, Kagami frequented Maji Burger often. But he liked cheeseburgers. He specialised in cooking, not only because it was a necessity for him to survive but because he enjoyed the task overall. Kagami was not a pervert, however. Sure, he had needs as a man, but it wasn't something that greatly interfered with his life. (At least not until he met Aomine. The male was unsatiable, much like the wild beast he was on the court.) Most of all, Kagami didn't have a preference in who he liked. He figured he'd just fall in love with whoever his heart chose.

He hadn't expected it to be a male though. And Aomine of all people too.

Sighing, Kagami could feel the insecurities rising to the surface again. He had bottled it up around Aomine's presence, but when he was alone he just couldn't help over thinking it. Did the bastard even love him at all? Kagami wouldn't have been surprised if the other didn't even have an ounce of feelings for him, if he was honest. Aomine did make it a point that he loved women and their fleshy mounds after all.

Bringing both hands up to his head, he ruffled his spiky, fiery red locks in absolute frustration.

He just couldn't comprehend Aomine at all! The tanned male always took the initiative when he wanted sex—not that Kagami ever allowed the other to get that far with him, still feeling uncomfortable about the thought of having sex with another male—but was that all? Was sex all Aomine wanted from him?

Kagami was snapped out of his internal turmoil as the door bell rang. At the sound, he jumped a foot into the air, the hairs at the back of his neck standing on ends. Already annoyed, Kagami stalked to the door ready to yell at the poor victim.

Upon opening it, however, all movements ceased as his jaw went slack at the sight of his visitor. There, stood Aomine Daiki in all his glory. His back was slightly hunched as his hands were stuffed into his baggy cargo pants, and he simply wore a thin black jacket over a white singlet. Wasn't the idiot cold? Despite it approaching spring, it was still winter and, God be damned, Kagami was shivering just from feeling the frosty breeze wash over him from the opened door.

"Yo!" Aomine greeted. Kagami could feel a vein in his temple pulse, hard.

Grabbing Aomine by the lapel of his jacket, Kagami roughly pulled his visitor into his home before slamming his door shut. If their grimace was any indication, the sound hurt both their ears. "Are you an idiot?!" the red head started, the irritation rolling off him in waves. "Aren't you cold?!" As Aomine opened his mouth to probably say something stupid, Kagami quickly added, "Wait, don't answer that. I forgot you _are_ an idiot."

Not one to shrug an insult off, Aomine quickly rebutted. "I don't want to hear that from an idiot like yourself, _Bakagami_!"

If anything, his lover only managed to rile the red head further. Kagami's face took on a red shade rivalling his hair. This time it wasn't from Aomine's teases and sensual touches. It was from nothing but infuriation, from both Kagami's lack of confidence in his partner's 'love' for him and from Aomine's offending words.

"Oh yeah? Who was it that got his jacket caught between the elevator doors and freaked out like a _girl_?" Kagami allowed himself an arrogant smirk at the other's indignant sputter.

Gritting his teeth, a growl emitted from deep within Aomine's throat. Oh, no way, the bastard did not just go there!

"Heh! Says the one who blushed like a virgin when a few hot chicks started making advances on him!" There was a pause as something seemed to spark within Aomine. "Oh wait, you _are_ a virgin!"

The sneer was almost haughty by then. Kagami had had enough! He lunged at the other male, like the tiger he was, with the intent to rip out his jugular. Aomine was just as wild a beast as he was, however, and merely gripped his arms with such force the red head was certain would leave bruises. Pushing Kagami down, the two fought a brutal battle for physical dominance. They never stayed in the same position for long. When Aomine thought he had Kagami pinned down, his thoughts immediately ceased as his world went spinning and his back slammed against the hard wooden floorboards.

The two continued at it until they were heaving, exhausted from the brawl. They collapsed by each other's side, their backs against the floor.

"What's got you so irritated today?" Aomine managed to say through harsh breaths. The annoyance was still clear in his tone despite the many pauses.

Kagami merely 'hmph'ed before turning onto his side, his back now towards the tanned male. He didn't want to admit everything to Aomine. Admit that he was insecure about their relationship, insecure about Aomine's feelings for him, insecure about _himself_. True, Kagami expected to love whoever his heart fell for. However, despite not being homophobic, he wasn't quite sure what to make of himself being a homosexual.

He could hear the rustling and shuffling of material, but Kagami refused to look at the other male, afraid of what Aomine would see reflected in his eyes. His eyes, the window to his soul.

"Oi, Kagamiii—" Aomine drawled as he sat up, bending a leg before placing his elbow on his knee. He leaned his cheek against his hand, glancing down at the red head beneath his lashes. When his lover didn't respond, worry started crawling up Aomine's spine. Had he perhaps gone too far? "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sensing the concern behind Aomine's question, Kagami stiffened. It honestly sounded like he cared. Maybe his mind was just imagining it though? His feelings were all mixed up and that was a legit reason.

_"Sorry."_

The apology caught him off guard. Aomine rarely apologised in the first place. In addition, Kagami didn't understand why the other was apologising in the first place.

"You were just worried about me, right? It being cold and all."

True, Kagami _did_ worry about him, worried that the other must have been freezing with the layers of, or lack of, clothing he wore. However, he had only really lashed out due to his pent up frustrations, nothing more, nothing less.

When Aomine didn't stir a response from the other teen, anxiety overwhelmed him. Moving to place a hand on the red head's shoulder, he gently shook it, afraid he might have agitated the other had he put more pressure into the action. "Kagami?"

"That's not it at all..." Aomine raised a dark eyebrow at that, pushing the other to elaborate, not that Kagami could've seen it. However, elaborate he did. "Aomine," he started, taking a deep breath before continuing, "do you like me?"

"Hah?!" was Aomine's unintelligent reply. He hadn't mean to sound so idiotic, but it was by reflex the word came out. "You're asking me that _now_?" Yes, that was better, he thought in his head.

"A-ah," the other stuttered in response, his voice muffled as he dug his face into the bend of his arm. "Well, you like girls and boobs after all. I wouldn't be surprised."

At his words, Aomine saw red. He couldn't believe Kagami treated his feelings so lowly. Gritting his teeth, he pushed down on Kagami's shoulder with all his strength, rolling the other over. Surprise was plastered on the red head's face and his eyes didn't betray his shock.

"That's what you think of me, huh?" Aomine spat out, enraged. "Well, let me tell you something, _Bakagami_. I wouldn't try to get into _any male_'s pants if I didn't remotely like them even a tiny bit." If his dark tone didn't get his message across, Aomine was certain his expression did. At the sight of the tanned teen's bared canines, Kagami paled. _"Got it?"_ He received a frantic nod in response.

Pulling back, Aomine got off the other male and put some distance between them. He ran his fingers through his short-cropped midnight blue hair in irritation. The idea that Kagami even doubted his feelings thoroughly pissed him off. Glancing at the red head, he noticed the other was doing his best to avoid looking at him.

Sighing, Aomine spoke, surprising Kagami, "It's not like I wanted to like you either. I do love women, I do love boobs, I do love curves. However, that doesn't change the fact that I love _you_." He stared deep into Kagami. When the red head averted his attention elsewhere, Aomine clucked his tongue. Grabbing his chin, he directed Kagami's gaze back to himself. "Look at me, Kagami." And he did. "I'm scared too, okay?" he admitted with a shuddering breath. It wasn't like him to expose his fears and worries. "I never thought myself to be gay, but I am for you."

Kagami gulped, hard. He wasn't sure how he should've took Aomine's confession. He honestly never expected Aomine to say something like that.

"And I'm not exactly sure how a relationship works between two guys, but..." Aomine trailed off, suddenly looking unsure of himself. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "We'll make it work. Because, together, we can do anything."

He still wasn't sure if they could make it work, but listening to Aomine had his heart beating faster than ever. Kagami still had his doubts, but Aomine sounded so confident that everything would work out for the best. It would've been cruel of him to reject Aomine when the other was putting in so much effort just to console him.

With a raspy breath, he said, "Yeah... Yeah, we can. No, we _will_."

Aomine's grasp on chin was replaced to a tanned hand on his cheek, soothing him. Closing his eyes in bliss, Kagami leaned against that warmth.

The atmosphere was short-lived, however, as Aomine retracted his hand and stood up, demanding, "I want food. Make me some, Bakagami."

"Geh! Is that all you came here for?!"

"Yeah, of course!"

"I'm not your housewife!"

"Heh! You will be in the future~"

Kagami couldn't help a blush from rising at that.

_"You bastard...!"_

As Kagami prepared dinner for the other, albeit rather reluctantly, the latter laughing all the while, somewhere in his heart, he knew everything would be just fine. Although doubts and insecurities may rise in the future, Kagami was certain Aomine would blow them all away with his cheesy confessions like he did just earlier.

And with his back towards Aomine as he made their dinner, Kagami smiled. Yeah, they'd make it work.


End file.
